Love thy neighborBetray thy friend?
by locococoa7492
Summary: After Gaby calls off the wedding she hadnt been very intimate in a while. Then a visitor comes over. Mike? Tom? Orson? Carlos? maybe even Victor....


Gabrielle Solis sat in front of her mirror in her large bedroom staring at herself. She had been doing so for almost an hour and a half. Thoughts kept sweeping her mind such as "am I actually aging" or "am I still appealing". 5 years later thoughts like this never even crossed her head even for an option. Lately Gaby had been feeling unusually upset, sad, or even depressed.

Gaby had fallen crazy for Victor Lang. The there was a sad turn the day of her wedding. Literally, just before they walked the aisle Gaby heard her fiancée basically unfolding his plot to use her for the Hispanic vote in his campaign. So like the good brained woman Gabrielle is she called off the wedding. She didn't even tell Victor why.

So four months after her disappointment she had realized she hadn't been intimate for a while. She thought back to Carlos. Ah, Carlos, Now he could satisfy a girl. I mean Gaby couldn't blame Edie. Now, Edie Britt was a good friend, very "active" but a good friend. Gaby had found out that her ex-husband Carlos was dating her best friend, Edie. No one but Carlos knows why but 4 months ago Edie hung herself. So now that she thought about it she was depressed and in grief. Then being completely snapped out of her thoughts she heard the doorbell ring.

She quickly ran down the stairs. She opened the door. It was Tom Scavo.

"Oh. Hey Tom."

"Oh. Uh, Hi Gaby." Tom said a little stammering a little. She could tell he was going to ask something.

"Hey you wanna come in?" Gaby said as comfortable as ever.

"Oh sure."

" 'Kay. I'll put on some coffee." Gaby replied pointing to the couch as if to say 'Sit'.

"Oh, well, um. Well you know how Lynette's a little sick and all?" Tom said as he played with his fingers.

Gabby threw her little body into the couch. Gabby only had on undergarments and a small silk robe. She figured that was why Tom was stammering so much.

"Yes." Gabby said. "Oh well we're having a sort of party for her and we want all our friends there so I was wondering if you were going to make it." Tom asked starting to stumble less.

Gabby knew she was going to say yes but she hadn't had a man in over 4 months and it was unbearable. She had to milk it. So she went to the kitchen. out of the top.

She came back with 2 coffee cups both had steam rising out of the top.

She handed Tom his mug. She sat cross-legged on the couch running her skinny elegant finger around the rim. It was too hot to drink.

"Party..." Gaby said in a soft slow tone. "I might have to check my schedule." she finished.

"Well, the party is in two nights is there anyway you could R.S.V.P. with me or Bree?"

He asked before taking a large uncomfortable gulp of either air or spit.

"I'm sure I could do that." Gaby said then sexily fixing her cleavage unnoticeably. Which made Tom want her even more than he had before when he realized she wasn't wearing actual clothing.

"Uh, okay I guess I should um, go then." Tom said almost getting up before gabby quickly placed her delicate hand on Tom's forearm.

"No, please you never took one drink of your coffee." Gaby pushed lightly on Tom's arm but he hit the couch hard making Gaby bounce a little spilling his coffee on his pants.

"Oh, I'm so sorry" Gaby set the coffee down quickly and leaped and Tom while she took of her robe and wiped the coffee that spilled on Tom's pants. Tom sat still while his wife's best friend wiped his pants with her robe. This directed Tom to notice that Gaby was now only in a Lacy white bra and thong. Tom was stunned and not so oddly turned on. Gaby lifted her head quickly making her beautiful black hair fly back.

If Tom wouldn't have been able to feel Gaby's breath on his skin he would've thought he was dreaming. Almost instinctively they leaned in and kissed, passionately. Making Tom slide back and lay on the couch. Before they knew it they were officially intimate.

When they were finally done they were in Gaby's large bed. Gaby thought to how they got there. They went from the couch to the kitchen to the stairs then finally the bed. Gaby admitted to herself that Tom was good, but no where near as great as Carlos.

Now Gaby laid naked in a bed with Tom, who had his hands behind his head with a silly little smirk on his face that turned her off more than the fact that he was married and had 5 kids. Then it hit Gaby, she slept with her best friends husband.

She looked over at Tom. That silly smile, disgusted her, but his just messy enough hair, turned her on. That slight tub, ew, but his perfect smile made Gaby smile.

"Oh my god!" Tom yelled that silly smirk falling off her face & turning into a look almost making Gaby miss that silly smirk.

"What?" Gaby asked sitting up not in the least ashamed of being so exposed.

Tom got sidetracked and stared straight at Gaby's perfectly sculpted breasts. Then he thought they were a little smaller than he was used to but perfect none-the-less. "Oh uh, I was supposed to go see Lynette. What time is it?" he finally said.

He looked at the clock it was 4:30. He'd been over Gaby's since 2:30. He realized him and Lynette never had such long or satisfying sex before but just as quickly he noticed that he was a half hour late to see his wife sick with cancer.

"Oh, uh, Gaby I gotta go." Tom said glancing at Gaby's perfect Latin body one last time before rushing off to the living room to get his clothes.

Gaby felt sinful but great her long four months had been quenched. She felt no sympathy for the married man or her best friend until ten minutes before the party.

Gaby still feeling sexy from 2 nights before slipped on a tiny black dress which made her cleavage show tremendously. She made her hair hang down perfectly rounding her cleavage. Her makeup was just light enough for guys to fall to their knees begging for her.

She knew it. She also knew once she put on the tall black stilettos she'd kill them. Tom would be pleading for more but she would gently say "I'm sorry but you're my best friends husband it was a one time deal." and she'd walked away very sexily.

She knocked on the front door, it was immediately opened by Lynette.

"Oh, hey Gaby...Glad you could make it." Lynette said before leaning into a hug.

"Hey" Gaby said hugging her back. She felt bad cause she was just in this situation with the other persons husband except they were butt-naked and kissing. Gaby quickly snapped back to reality.

"Come on in everyone's here" Lynette said as she moved out the way giving Gaby more than enough room. When Gaby came in she looked around the room. She saw Susan, Mike, Orson, Bree, & Carlos. Oh, How she misses him.

"I think ill go talk to everyone then." Gaby said smiling and making her way to the Chardonnay. Then out of no where Tom stepped in the way and grabbed her arm then pulled her to the kitchen.

"You didn't tell Lynette anything did you?" Tom asked seeming worried.

"Why? Did she say something?" Gaby asked grabbing Tom's bicep & giving it a tiny squeeze.

Tom's body shivered with the reminder of the other nights rendezvous. "Um, No. Please stop but please don't tell." Tom said sounding like a six year old pleading his mother not to tell his father his did something wrong. Gaby glared she hated the fact that he was ashamed of their intimacy and that he seemed like a 6 year old. She also hated the fact he didn't notice how sexy she looked. Then Gaby being the intelligent girl she'd always been, nodded her head and left the kitchen. She searched for a reason to go home.

"Um, Lynette..." Gaby said as she stretched her small skinny fingers trying to wrap them around Lynette's masculine arms. "I have a little date tonight I think imp gonna head home."

"Already? You literally just got here!" Lynette said.

She nodded her head then kissed each of Lynette's checks. She made her way out of the door and waved goodbye to her friends. As she walked down Wisteria Lane to her home she was suddenly happy she left. She couldn't have stayed and either her or Tom blurt out about his visit. She didn't think she could possibly live on Wisteria Lane feeling abject. Right now she felt beguile, yet at the same time she felt, safe.


End file.
